As science and technology from which various conveniences enjoyed by people are presented are developed persistently, the electronic technology is also getting a rapid development, and the categories of the electronic products are more and more fruitful as well. People can enjoy a comfortable life due to the development of science and technology through various categories of electronic devices now. For example, the electronic device, such as a mobile phone and the like, has become the indispensable article in the daily life, and people can enhance a social networking with others in a manner in which a phone call is made or a text message is sent out.
In the related art, the speech input manner is more natural and efficient and is used more universally. The speech input manner itself, however, is incomplete. A user often inputs a plurality of sentences in the manner of speech input, and a position at which the halt time by the user is longer would be considered generally as the intersection between two of a plurality of sentences by the electronic device. The user, however, would also halt midway when speaking one sentence due to the factors such as a possible incomplete consideration and the like; the last sentence input by the user would be regarded to be complete by the electronic device if the halt time is long, such that the content itself in which only one sentence is included is divided into two or more sentences; as such, it is possible that an error of the original connotation of the one sentence occurs, since the one sentence is divided up after the content of the speech input is recognized, causing a misunderstanding of the original intention.
It can be seen that the effect of the recognition on the speech by the speech input manner is awful, and an error of the semantics possibly occurs.